


She Wrote to Me in Poems

by HumanityIsRuined



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Not really gonna add more characters until this progresses., Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsRuined/pseuds/HumanityIsRuined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wrote to me in poems. That's what she used to do.<br/>Until she passed away and my body was brand new.<br/>So I write to her this poem; I really miss her.<br/>But at least I got the chance to kiss my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Was Particularly Humorous

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the first Fanfiction I've ever created. I'm sorta proud. Hey, I'm fine with criticism on my work!

Chara.  
That's the name that lingers in my mind. I loved her ever since she fell in front of my eyes... and in death as well. I still do. Unpredictable, she was. I loved every moment we spent together, and felt empty every time she was not with me. I remember the poems she'd leave beside my bed before I'd wake up. As the years went by, they developed into... love letters.

Our parents? Hah, you'd think they'd pick up on it, huh?

No sirree, they didn't.

And they sure won't, now that I'm a god damn flower.

How about I tell you the story, huh?

 

It all started about four wonderful years ago...

 

"Gah!" I screamed frantically. I woke up from that awful dream again. I hated it. I hopped up from my bed to find a piece of paper tied with green ribbon to my arm. I ripped off the ribbon and scanned the note.  
"Wakey wakey, Azzy! We got some stuff to do today! You better not have forgotten about it! I'm counting on you for the BESSSSTTTT surprise!

 

P.S. I ate all the chocolate. Bitch.  
~ LOVE,  
Your stepsister,  
Chara <3"

Oh sweet coconut curry. I almost forgot it was her birthday. Well, the day she fell down here anyway.


	2. She Was Also Very Secretive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter. I might write another today.

"Above ground, we had this EVIL president guy named Donald Trump, and he kicked my family out of this terrible place where I used to live." She exclaimed, running through the flowerbed.

"America. I don't wanna live there!" I responded, dramatically pretending to faint. 

She hysterically laughed. I loved when she did that.

Her fourteenth birthday was, in my opinion, the absolute best. Who cares about mine?

She did. I knew that.

"Hey, show me that impression of the 'asians'!" I   
asked.

"Ya sure, Azzy?" She questioned.

"Mhm." I responded.

She held her breath in deeply and blurted out,

"Do hue wan da chapstick madufaku?"

I couldn't breathe.  
My lungs grew wings and flew away.

Hours later, Mom, Dad, and the entire Underground gathered around me and Chara. Us all, singing happy birthday. Chara held my hand tight as everyone sang. It was LOUD. She blew the candles out immediately, and we all celebrated until the crowd left.

In our bedroom she lay on her bed writing in the book I bought her. 

"Hey-" I managed to get out.

"Quiet. I'm busy, Azzy." She interrupted. 

"But-"

"No."

I plopped myself beside her and playfully pouted and rammed my head into her shoulder. She closed her book, and smiled her wonderful, yet devious smile.

"I love you you fucking idiot." She said. She kissed my forehead and held my hand.

You'd never guess how red my face was.


	3. Another Day, Another Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT THIS STUFF FJHNWBJK  
> THANK YOUUUU

I awoke to another note on my arm, this time, tied with yellow ribbon. Curious, I opened it up. For it read;

"Dear Azzy,  
Meet me in the corridor.  
For I have something special in store.  
Don't bring the knives.  
Just be calm and be nice.

 

Your stepsister,  
Chara."

 

'Hm.' I thought. 'I wonder what that's all about.'

I threw on my favorite sweater and my yellow boots, and ran downstairs, making my way toward the corridor. T'was a long way one might say. Eventually, I made my entrance to see my beautiful sister sitting on the floor by herself. I quickly ran toward her, afraid if she were upset.

"Char-"  
"Hold it." She interrupted. "Azzy. Life out there wasn't good at all. I trust you enough to explain." She cried.

I held her in my arms as she cried. She spilled everything from her horrible hometown to why she came here two years ago, and why she had the bruises on her arms...

 

It wasn't very nice.  
Not at all.


	4. Follow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue where this fanfic's going, but hang on.

A couple of months later after that, we grew closer than ever before. We'd share secrets, and she'd write romantic poems to me each day. Delicate, her handwriting was.

One fairly nice day, we all went to the park. Mom and Dad were on the bench sharing puns and giggling away. Me and Chara, however, were located on a swing set nearby. Pushing her on the swing, she squealed in delight.

Gosh, I loved when she did that. Adorable, she was.

A few minutes later, she hopped from the swings, taking my hand in hers, and ran. Surprised, I struggled to keep up with her until she paused at a hidden area. Confused, I looked at her. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"Nothing too serious... Just wanted to talk." She responded. "So, you picked up on it yet?" She spoke, giving me a devious smile.

I hadn't a clue what she meant by that. Wait a minute... Did she mean... 

"The poems...?" I questioned.

"Yes. A-About them..." She stuttered.  
"Hu-" Before I managed to pronounce the word, she cupped my face and kissed me. My entire face grew red. As she kissed me, I hugged her, trying to steady myself.

She pulled back, letting go of my face, and looked into my eyes, with her same, devious smile. "We'll deal with this when we get home." She whispered.

We made our way back to our worrying parents who're frantically calling our names. Calming them down, we all made our way home.

Me?  
I felt as if I was on top of the world.


	5. Morning Calls For Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to add more story to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated this. I've been having a lot of trouble lately, but I'm going to try to keep this fanfic up and going. I'll also be writing a new one, so be on the lookout for it!
> 
> *tw: cutting, self-harm.  
> *chara resembles a bit of my tragic past too, just to add that in.  
> *i was in a mental hospital for suicide too, which halted updates. :l
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

I pondered on what she said earlier. Did she really want to...? I also wondered why her past was so... terrible. How such a beautiful girl could do such horrible things to herself. Well, let's be real here. That was the past me. I remember now, how she died and all of that shit, and how I died myself. Hell, the girl who I loved killed me. She still did it, out of her own LOVE.

I woke up, to another darn nightmare. Gosh, these were getting worse by the minute! With this flower that claimed to be me... I hopped up and walked into Chara beside the door as I attempted to walk out of my room. She had rolled up her sleeves. It was rare when she would, and heartbreaking when she did. All of those cuts and bruises she retained never reflected her usual upbeat personality. I couldn't stand seeing the scars.

"Mornin' Azzy." She said, as she traced her fingers along the cuts.  
"Chara, stop that!" I cried.

We both shared a long moment of silence, until Chara broke it.

"I'm sorry... I just...-"  
"Don't tell me you just did it again, Chara." I interrupted.  
"Don't worry... I didn't."  
I grabbed her hand and checked to see if she was lying or not. After thoroughly searching both of her arms, I sighed in relief at the fact that there weren't any new cuts on her arm.  
"Thank goodness..." I added. I gave her a hug, and a peck on the cheek.  
"Hey, put a shirt on. We're goin' out. Madafak." she said.  
"Finnneeee" I replied, smiling a bit. "Just don't worry me like that again, alright, Chocolate?"  
"Alright, Goatshit."  
She earned a laugh from me.


	6. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy
> 
>  
> 
> im a terrible person
> 
>  
> 
> hOOOO
> 
> (also to clear things up they age up from chapter to chapter. i'll mention when they're in there teens or something like that. they're 12 right now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw: drugs  
> *tw: they do stupid shit  
> im a terrible person  
> enjoy your late ass chapter

We had our own hideouts and our favorite places. As we got older, the more dangerous they got. Especially our weekend visits to the Tem Shop out of all places. And oh boy, were they odd. She and I would always get what she called...  
"High".

The first time we did that, we were whispering into Echo Flowers. We then came across some odd trail filled with flowers. Curious to where it went, Chara grabbed the knife she smuggled out of our house and marked a trail while we followed the path. We then stumbled upon a bunch of dog cat things. They all were screaming to "come to the tem shop!" and basically, forced us in.

Guess what?  
We ended up buying out almost the entire store.

Later, back at our favorite private area in the place, she and I shared a Tem Flake. She took a bite first. Then, I did. She and I were in heaven. Boy, it was like a dream. I felt and heard so many things. Chara? She was giggling and tackling me every five seconds. I felt every laugh. I touched every snicker. It was amazing.

Sadly, that's all I remember. We DID get in a hell of a lot of trouble being found on the ground, hugging each other a few hours later by a knight. Our stash of "drugs" (or what Chara called them anyway), were saved, however. She hid them in her jacket, and hid them well.

Next time, we decided, we'd eat them at night in our room.  
We did occasionally ever since.


End file.
